Crash
by Timothy.C
Summary: While on tour the Chippette's plane goes down and everyone assumes they are dead. Everyone accept the Chipmunks.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the prologue to a new story I'm working on let me know what you think.**

**Prologue**

The Chipmunks were all siting in their living room quietly watching TV.

Alvin let out a long sigh, "Who would of thought it would be so boring after graduating", Alvin stood up and let out a groan, "That's it, I'm going to go over to Brittany's house and see if she want's...", Alvin stopped mid-sentence as he remembered something. "I was so bored I forgot that they're on tour right now", Alvin sat back down and slumped in his seat.

Theodore and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Why aren't we on tour now?", Alvin asked with an annoyed sigh.

"You didn't want to spend your first summer as a free man flying across the country", Simon informed Alvin.

"Why did you let me do that?", Alvin ranted.

Theodore changed the channel a few times trying to find something to watch when he happened upon a breaking news alert.

All three of the chipmunks gave the TV their full attention.

"If you're just joining us we have just found out that the tour plane of the world famous music group The Chipettes has gone down in the AppalachianMountains, at this time we have no word if there are any survivors, our prayers are with them", The reporter straitened her papers as she prepared to move on to the next story.

The Chipmunks looked at each other and exchanged fearful looks.

Dave came running into the room, "Boys were you watching the news?"

The boys all nodded, "What are we going to do?", Alvin asked.

Theodore shook his head, "No they just can't be gone... Eleanor", Theodore kept shaking his head trying to take in what he just heard.

"For now all we can do is wait", Simon said in a solemn tone.

(12 hours later)

"It pains me to say this but at this time the Chipettes are believed to be...dead."

"No I won't believe that!", Alvin shouted as he turned off the TV.

Simon looked at the clock. It read 3:00 am, "Come on Alvin we need to get to bed."

"How can I sleep when they are out there in the cold and scared". Alvin took of his red cap and thew it on the floor.

Theodore sat on his bed silently.

"Well lets just go to bed for now we will talk more about it in the morning", Simon sat on his bed and took of his glasses and laid down.

Alvin let out a sigh and laid down on his bed and turned off the light on his bed stand.

(2 hours later)

Alvin quietly packed some clothes in to a duffel bag.

"What do you think you're doing?", Simon asked siting up with his glasses already on.

"I'm going to go find them, I know they are still alive", Alvin continued to shove clothes into the bag.

"Not without us", Theodore said from across the room.

"For once I agree with one of your schemes Alvin, Jeanette is alive I just know she is", Simon got off his bed and started to pack a bag for himself.

Theodore did the same.

After a few minutes they were all packed.

"How much money do we have?", Alvin asked as he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small wooden box.

"Well I have about fourteen hundred saved up", Simon informed his brothers.

"I have two thousand", Theodore said quietly.

"Okay so all together with what I have saved up we have forty three hundred ,That should be enough."

All three brothers nodded and made there way down to the front door only to find Dave standing in front of the door.

"Dave please don't stop us", Alvin pleaded.

"I'm not going to stop you, you're adults now. I just wanted to say good bye before you all left."

"Thank you Dave", Alvin smiled at his father.

The boys hugged Dave and then headed out the door.

"Bring them home", Dave said under his breath as the boys got into their car and started to pull out.

**Proofread by: _The ghost with the most_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second part to the prologue let me know what you think.**

**Prologue part 2**

Brittany gazed out the window, she watched as the landscape moved by quickly.

She looked around the cabin of their airplane and let out a sigh.

"Whats wrong?", Eleanor asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Why didn't they come on tour with us? I miss Alvin... Don't ever tell him I told you that", Brittany ranted.

Eleanor pulled her fingers across her lips mimicking a zipper.

"Don't you miss Theodore?", Brittany asked hoping she wasn't the only lonely one.

"Of course I do but this does help", Eleanor reached under her seat and pulled out a small bag. Eleanor unzipped the bag and started rummaging through it. "Here it is", she pulled out a small doll of Theodore.

"You still have that? I thought it was evidence", Brittany gave her sister a confused look.

"Well it would have been if there had been any money in it", Eleanor giggled and turned the doll around showing Brittany the stitching on the back where she had sown it up.

"I wish I'd thought of that", Brittany groaned.

"Why don't you just call him next time we land?", Eleanor suggested as she put her doll back in her bag but not before giving it a quick snuggle.

"I can't do that", Brittany huffed.

"Why not?", Elanor asked with a puzzled look.

"Because then he'll know I miss him", Brittany said in a very matter of fact tone.

Eleanor sighed and went back to reading her magazine.

Jeanette and Miss Miller walked in to the seating cabin from the small room for watching T.V.

"How much longer till we land?", Jeanette asked as she took her seat.

"It should be a few more hours until we land in New York", Miss Miller informed.

Brittany rested her head on her hand and looked out the window as she drifted off. She started thinking about when they left to go on tour.

**A week ago**

"I'm going to miss you", Theodore said as he hugged Eleanor.

"Me too Teddy", Eleanor kissed Theodore deeply with a goodbye kiss.

Jeanette and Simon silently held each other.

"I wish you would have come on tour with us Alvin", Brittany complained .

"I'm sorry Britt, I just didn't want to spend the last real summer I'm going to have working", Alvin hugged Brittany and whispered in her ear, "You know it's not too late. you could stay... just pretend that you're sick."

"I can't Alvin the venues are already sold out I can't... wont do that to our fans", Brittany gave Alvin an annoyed look and steeped back from him.

"Come along dearies we have to be going now", Miss Miller gathered the girls and headed for their plane.

Jeanette and Eleanor waved goodbye to Simon and Theodore, Brittany refused to.

Alvin stubbornly looked the other way as the girls boarded their plane.

**A few minutes before the crash**

_How could I have been so stupid to get mad at him over something like that... I'm calling him as soon as we land_, Brittany thought to herself.

The plane was quiet. The girls and Miss Miller where all doing their own thing.

Suddenly the plane was rocked by an explosion on the right wing.

"Whats going on?", Brittany screamed as the plane began to descend.

"Every one strap in!", the pilots voice came over the intercom.

The girls and Miss Miller did as they were and told and buckled in.

"I don't want to die!", Jeanette shouted.

The ground got closer.

Brittany closed her eyes.

The plane made contact with the ground.

**And cue the cliffhanger.**

**Proof read by: _The ghost with the most_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg Its an update from me? How is this possible? So ya I kinda lost all inspiration for a while but got it back thanks to a story by Brittany Seville 18 called pain pain go away. I don't know why but something in me just clicked after reading that. Well read and review.**

**Crash Chapter1 **

Alvin watched the road as he drove. He glanced at the clock. It read 3:39 A.M. Alvin looked at his sleeping brothers.

They had been driving non-stop for a day and a half, stopping only for gas, and bathroom brakes.

Alvin reached over and checked the GPS. "Still a long way to go", he spoke aloud to himself.

Theodore opened his eyes and sat up, "What time is it?", he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Its almost Four A.M", Alvin replied.

"Do you want me to take over driving?", Theodore asked kindly.

"Not yet I'm still good to go. You go back to sleep", Alvin smiled at his brother who nodded.

"Just wake me when its my turn", Theodore leaned his head back and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Alvin chuckled quietly. Under different circumstances the country side of Colorado would have been beautiful. Right now though all it meant to Alvin was that he wasn't even half way to Brittany.

Alvin let his thoughts trail off while he drove. _How could I have been so stupid to let her go on a sour note... _Alvin let out a sigh. _When we have them back home safe and sound I'm going to make a point not to fight with her so much._

****Six A.M**.**

The sun had been up for about a half hour and Alvin was starting to get tired. Alvin looked over at Theodore. "Hey, Theodore are you up?", Alvin asked loud enough to make sure Theodore would hear him.

Theodore opened his eyes and straightened up. "Ya Alvin, is it my turn?",Theodore squinted as the sun hurt his freshly opened eyes.

"Ya I'll pull over in a sec", Alvin's eyes were starting to droop.

Alvin pulled the car over so Theodore and him could switch places.

Theodore started the car and wasted no time getting back on the road. He looked over at Alvin who was making himself comfortable in the passenger seat. "Hey Alvin what is the plan when we get there?", Theodore asked as the car reached five miles over the speed limit.

"Well, we know the general area where the plane went down." Alvin yawned, "So we're going to start there and search the surrounding area, At the rate we're going we should be there in about two days maybe less if we brake some laws. Lets just hope they can hold on that long. Now good night and drive safe", Alvin rested his head back against the head rest and let sleep take him.

Theodore nodded to himself and pushed the gas down a little more.

****A day and a half later****

Simon looked around him as he drove, _Wow I cant believe that we're in Ohio already, I hope Jeanette isn't to scared._

****Somewhere in the Appalachian mountains****

Jeanette sat next to Eleanor's unconscious body, a concerned look on her face.

Brittany walked into the clearing and Jeanette looked at her with hope, "Any luck finding some water?"

"Well I found a water source but I couldn't get to it", she sat down next to Jeanette. "Any change?", Brittany ran her hand gently over Eleanor's bandaged face.

"No and we're running out of cloths to use as bandages." Jeanette took a deep breath, "How are we getting out of this Britt?"

"Someone has to be looking for us, so we just have to wait, someone will come", Brittany put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"But what if no one comes?", Jeanette's lower lip quivered as she fought to hold back tears of hopelessness.

Brittany pulled Jeanette into a hug and held her tightly.

Jeanette wrapped her arms around her sister, "I miss her Brittany", she couldn't hold back the tears any more as she sobbed into her sister's shoulder.

"I know, me too."

Brittany held her sister as close as she could.

**It was kinda short I know but I wanted to get something out. Next one is going to be longer and have more action in it Yea!.**

**Proof read by: _The ghost with the most._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait but I have a good reason. I had to help a friend move for about a week and when that was done Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep was out and I've been playing that since it came out but I beat it now so we're good. Anyway I digress enjoy chapter 2 and tell me what you think. **

All three Chipmunks were awake at the same time for the first time in days. Theodore was rummaging through the trunk and getting everything packed for their trip into the woods.

Simon was checking the G.P.S to make sure that all the maps were up to date. Alvin stood on the edge of the woods looking into them almost as if he was trying to see past them. Alvin let out a sigh and turned to his brothers, "So are we ready to go? Is everything packed?" Simon touched the screen of the G.P.S a few more times then nodded, "All set for navigation." Theodore poked his head up from the trunk, "We're all set plenty of food and water,clean and dry cloths and first aid supplys", Theodore placed three rather large back packs on the ground and closed the trunk.

Alvin took a deep breath, "Don't worry girls we're going to find you", Alvin walked back over to the car and picked up his pack, placing it on his back. Simon followed suit and so did Theodore. "Okay they have been out here for just under a week so we need to work fast." Alvin put his hand out so it hovered in the air between them. Simon and Theodore did the same so that their hands were all touching. Alvin started to give a pep speech, " My brothers, remember the Hawaiian word for family, ohana, it has a deeper meaning then just family though it also means no one gets left behind, no one gets forgotten."

The chipmunks all lifted their hands to the sky and cheered,

Theodore paused for a moment, "Ohana? Did you get that from Lilo and Stich?"

Alvin chuckled lightly, "So what if I did, it was still a good speech." Theodore smiled at his brother and laughed, "It was."

"Okay Simon how far are we from the estimated crash site?", Alvin asked, not waiting for a answer before setting out into the woods. Simon checked the G.P.S as he walked along side his brothers, "Well it looks like we're about five miles. It should take us about an hour to reach it." Alvin smiled, "Good."

The first five minutes of their hike went by rather quick and quietly. Theodore was mostly keeping his eyes on the ground beneath them, "Guys...", Theodore looked up at his brothers but kept walking at a steady pace. "Whats up?", Alvin asked. "Well what if we find them and... their not okay?" Theodore had been thinking about this the whole way across the country but this was the first time he had mentioned it.

"They will be alright when we find them, don't worry Teddy", Alvin smiled reassuringly.

"When we find them what are we going to do?", Theodore asked wanting to go over the plan once more. Simon piped up to remind him," Well first we see to it that they are able to travel out of the woods with us. And if they are to week to make the trip from hunger then we take care of them until they are able to", Simon nodded mostly to himself once he finished his explanation.

About half an hour later they came up to a deep gorge in the ground with a river running along the bottom.

"Well this could slow us down quite a bit unless we can find a way over it", Simon checked the G.P.S as he spoke looking to see where the closest way over was. "Well it looks like there is a way around this but it will take us about two miles of course."

"No need we can go over here", Alvin was pointing at a fallen tree that he was already walking towards

"That does not look safe", Simon observed as he hurried to catch up to his brother.

"We don't have time for safe", Alvin retorted as he started sizing up the log

Simon opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Theodore, "Hes right Simon we have to hurry."

Simon let out a sigh and nodded. He made his way over to the log and kneeled next to it. Simon gently nudged it to make sure it was stable, "Okay we're going to have to go over it one at a time." Alvin nodded and started across it not wasting and time. He reached the other side and waved back to his brothers. Simon took a deep breath and slowly made his way across with out incident.

Now it was Theodore's turn he stood at the edge looking down. It wasn't to far of a walk, _I can do this... Its for Ellie. _Theodore slowly steeped out onto the log and began to make his way across. He started to lose his balance and almost fell but he manged to regain his composure and press on. When Theodore reached the other side he had not realized that he had been holding his breath the whole time.

Theodore took a moment to breath as Simon was checking the G.P.S. Theodore stood with his back to the crevice he couldn't stand to look at it any more.

By the time Theodore felt the ground beneath his feet giving way it was to late to react. Theodore began to fall over the edge, Simon being the closest reacted on instinct and with out thinking about it dropped the small device in his hand as he thru one hand out to Theodore and the other behind him for Alvin to grab. The small thing bounced down the side of the crevice. Alvin had his feet firmly planted on the ground as his heals began to dig into the ground from the added weight of his two brothers hanging over the edge. Theodore looked up at his brother who had caught the strap of his backpack. Simon had one foot on the edge while his other was dangling over the edge.

"Alvin! Pull us up!", Simon yelled in a strained voice. "I'm trying!", it was taking all of Alvin's strength to keep his brothers from falling. Theodore took the sight in looking up at his straining brothers, he felt Simon's grip on him slip. Theodore took a deep breath, "There is no way you can pull us up Alvin..." "Theo! Don't talk like that",Alvin yelled as his arms were starting to burn with pain. Theodore slowly reached up to the clasp that was holding the arm straps of his backpack together. Simon's began to well up with tears as he shook his head and mouthed No. "Save her", Theodore's voice was barely a whisper.

Theodore released the clasp and Alvin and Simon were both flung back onto the ledge, Theodore's back back still in Simon's hand.

It took Alvin a few seconds to register what had just happened. He sprang to his feet and quickly rushed to the edge and looked over searching for some sigh that his brother was still alive,"Theodore!", Alvin called out. There was not sigh of his brother not even a small glimpse of green.

Alvin fell back onto his rear as he soaked in what had just happened. Simon scooted over to his brother and hugged him.

**What? Noooooo! Why Teddy? Why? **

**Sadly not proof read by:_The ghost with the most _**

**They are said friend I was helping move and their internet is not back up yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeanette sat next to Eleanor and checked her pulse," How are you feeling?" Eleanor ran her fingers through her hair but grimaced when she felt how tangled and sticky it was, "Well my head hurts like I just got kicked by a horse and its going to take me a week to clean the blood out of my hair but I think I'll be okay."

Brittany walked back into the clearing that the Chipettes had set up a small camp in she was holding her hands behind her back, "Well I searched around the crash site for anything we could use but found nothing... Well except this!", Brittany pulled a small dirty doll from behind her back that looked like Theodore when he was younger.

Eleanor smiled and tried to sit up but immediately regretted it. She grabbed her ribs and winced." Ow!"

"Take it slow. You have a few bruised ribs", Jeanette warned her.

Brittany walked over to her sisters and handed Eleanor the doll, "He looked lonely without you", Brittany smiled down at her injured sister. Eleanor held the doll up to her face and nuzzled it, "So where's Miss Miller?", Eleanor asked. She had just woken up about a hour ago and had just now realized the absence of her guardian. Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other and frowned, "Ellie... She...", Brittany's lower lip began to quiver as she began to explain. "She didn't make it Ellie", Eleanor shook her head and held her Theodore doll close and began to sob deeply, ignoring the physical pain it caused her. All three of the sisters huddled together and took a few minutes to mourn their loss.

Eleanor regained her composure and took a shallow breath, "How long have we been out here? And where are we?" Jeanette wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed down to answer her sisters questions, "We've been out here almost a week, and as for where we are I'm not to sure but I think we are in the Appalachian mountains."

"What are we going to do?", Eleanor's eyes began to fill with tears again. "Well for now we have to wait for you to get better and then we will have to try and find our way out. I tried to fix the radio in the plane but it was damaged beyond repair", Jeannette grimaced at the memory of the cock-pit and the dead pilot.

"How are we on food?", Eleanor was sure that she knew the answer but was hoping she was wrong. "Well as of this morning, we're out...", Brittany's shoulders slumped when she finished her sentence.

"We've been taking turns going out into the woods and looking for food but there doesn't seem to be much growing here that is eatable", It was Jeanette's turn to answer.

"I'm going to go check the plane again and see if I can find anything even a pair of leather shoes would do for now...", Jeanette trailed off while she stood up and began to make her way towards the edge of the clearing. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Jeanette's stomach grumbled, she put her hand over it and grimaced. She pressed on to the wreckage. She went over the damage again. The main body of the plane sat in the middle of a small clearing. The trees around had been damaged by the crash landing. Jeanette made her way inside the plane and looked around, for the most part the passenger area seemed undamaged save for the lugege that had been tossed about by the crash.

Jeanette had been looking around inside for about five minutes when she heard something outside. She went to the window and looked out side expecting a few deer, her eyes went wide when her gaze fell the source of the noise.

She ran outside and stood in the doorway of the plane just staring not wanting to believe what she saw. Her voice came out as a whisper, "Simon?" Jeanette could not believe what she was seeing, Standing in the clearing were Simon and Alvin.

Simon shrugged the bags off of his back and ran at her lifting her in the air and hugging her, "You're alive!", he shouted as he held her so tight she thought her ribs would crack.

Simon put her down and loosened his grip on her,"I'm so glade that you're okay." "Jeanette where is everyone? Are your sisters and Miss Miller okay?", Alvin hated to interrupt such a nice moment but he wanted to make sure everyone was alright.

The smile faded from Jeanette's face as her thoughts fell back onto Miss Miller,"My sisters are okay I'll take you to them.", Jeanette held onto Simon as if she was afraid that he would disappear. "Miss Miller didn't make it...", Jeanette looked up at Simon with sad eyes then turned her gaze Alvin. She gasped,"Where is Theodore?" Alvin looked down and shook his head.

****Back at camp****

"So are you feeling okay?", Brittany asked Eleanor.

"Iv been better", Eleanor smiled weekly at her sister.

The sounds of foot steps could be heard coming from the woods. Brittany turned her gaze expecting Jeanette to come into the clearing carrying one of pairs of designer shoes for dinner. The sight that greeted her was something far grater. Jeanette did come into the clearing but she wasn't alone, Alvin and Simon were walking close behind her.

"Alvin!", Brittany ran and jumped into his arms.

Eleanor turned her head to look at the group. She smiled when she saw Simon and Jeanette walking hand in hand and Alvin and Brittany hugging and for the first time since she woke up her heart was filled with hope. She kept eyes on the area that the group had emerged from waiting for Theodore, _He always was slow,_ Eleanor's smile began to fade when Theodoredid not come from the woods. "Where is Theodore?", he voice came out louder then she had meant it to.

Simon looked her in the eye and his eyes began to fill with tears. Eleanor looked over him and noticed that he was carrying an extra backpack, "Where is he?"

Simon looked away,"We... lost him Eleanor..."

**Now for some kinda bad news Crash is going to be on hiatus until One cold summer is done which should be sometime in November. But the good news is that I have a Halloween story that will be out on Halloween and that should be a lot of fun so see you all on the other side. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And look what I brought with me! Go on, read it why are you still looking at my silly little A/N?**

Alvin and Simon stood in the dark woods talking. They had gone far enough into the woods to give the girls a chance to change into clean clothes and to properly dress Eleanor's wounds.

"Simon how are we going to get back?", Alvin put his back to a tree and crossed his arms. Simon ran his hand threw the fur on top of his head and let out a sigh, "Well I think I remember the map well enough to find our way back. And if not all we have to do is find the cr...", Simon pause and his gaze dropped to the ground, "The crevice where we lost Theodore." Alvin grimaced at the memory, "Si... could he have survived the fall?", Alvin looked into his brothers eyes wanting to find hope. "Simon took a deep breath," Truthfully, yes he could have... but the chance that he did is so small that...", Simon trailed off. "But there is a chance? Right?", tears began to form in Alvin's eyes. "Possible, but not probable", Simon could not look at his brother.

The two stood silently for what seemed like an hour until Alvin broke the silence with a question, " When we do get to that ditch how are we going to get across with Eleanor hurt like she is?" Simon placed his hand on his chin as he thought about the injured chipette, "Well that depends on how bad she's hurt. If she's not that bad then we could wait for her to get well enough to move. But if she needs to see a doctor we're going to have to make something to carry her with."

"Okay you guys can come back now", Brittany's voice rang out from the woods and the two brothers began to make their way back to the make-shift camp they had setup.

The two smiled when they breached the tree line. Sitting next to the campfire were Brittany and Jeanette who were now wearing clean and warm cloths. Eleanor laid with her back to the fire, she had fresh bandages wrapped around her head and on her arms where she had some cuts, she was also wearing a green sweater and sweatpants.

The brothers came over to the fire and sat down with the chipettes. "So whats the plan?", Brittany asked with high spirits now that they had been found. "Well that depends", Simon said thoughtfully. "On what?", Jeanette asked wrapping her arms around Simon's left arm. "On Eleanor.", Simon looked to the blond chipette. Eleanor turned her body so that she was facing the group, she winced slightly as she did so. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was holding her Theodore doll close, "What about me?" "Well we need to figure out if we can move you or if we should wait for you to heal up enough so that you can move on your own", Simon spoke with a soft tone that was full of caring. "How do we do that?", Eleanor watched Simon for an answer. "Well I've read "Gray's anatomy" a few times and some other medical books to get ready for med school. So I think I can examine you and find anything majorly wrong", Simon looked into her eyes reassuringly.

"But for tonight we should get some rest", Alvin reached for the back packs and unhooked the sleeping bags from them and set them up, he helped Eleanor slide onto hers and laid the one that was going to be for Theodore over her for warmth. The group got inside of their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

** **The next morning****

"Okay you don't seem to have and broken bones but you do have a few bruised ribs. Now I'm going to check for internal injures by applying some light pressure so tell me if it hurts okay?", Simon gently began to press down on Eleanor's mid section, slowly moving his hand trying to feel for anything that seemed out of place. "Ow!" Eleanor cried out. Simon stopped moving his hands when he felt something odd. He pressed down with a little more force and Eleanor screamed out in pain, "I'm sorry Eleanor." Simon took his hands away from Eleanor and began to rub his chin as he thought,"Well that isn't good." "What?", Eleanor asked, afraid of the answer.

The other three sat behind them looking on with worry waiting for Simon's answer as well. "Well I can't be sure as I'm not a doctor but I felt some pressure that might be internal bleeding and if that is the case we need to get you out of here now." Alvin stood up, "I'll start getting the things packed." "No I need you to help me make a stretcher, Jeanette, Brittany will you two go get everything packed up?", Simon's tone was urgent. They nodded and began to pack up the sleeping bags.

"Alvin go and get the rope we brought, I'll go find some wood. Don't worry Eleanor we'll get you to a hospital A.S.A.P", Simon went off into the woods.

****Half and hour later****

Simon pulled the rope tight and looked over he and Alvin's handy work. It wasn't much but it would have to do. They had found the strongest looking branches they could and tied them together and padded it with a sleeping bag. "Eleanor are you ready?", Simon asked as he put his hands under her shoulders and Alvin carefully grabbed her ankles. Eleanor nodded and braced herself. "3...2...1", Simon and Alvin lifted her onto the stretcher. Alvin and Simon lifter the stretcher with Eleanor on it. Simon looked over at Brittany and Jeanette who had manged to pack everything down into only two back packs. "Everyone ready?", Simon asked. The girls finished getting the back packs clasped and nodded. "Okay lets go", Alvin said from behind Simon. The group began to make the trek back to the crevice.

The hike back took longer then they had thought it would and by the time they got to the crevice it was almost noon. "We should stop for lunch when we get there", Alvin suggested. "Good idea", Brittany agreed.

The sound of running water got louder as they got closer to the chasm. The group stopped about fifty feet away from the edge. Alvin and Simon gently put Eleanor down and sat down. Brittany and Jeanette pulled some sandwiches out of the back packs and passed them out. Simon looked for the log that they had used to cross, he saw it a little further down the side of the chasm.

The group finished lunch and began talking about how to cross. "Is there a way around?", Jeanette asked. "Yes but its about two miles and we could get lost", Simon said. "Do you think it will support three of us?", Alvin asked as he stretched out his legs. "It will have to", Simon retorted.

The group all stood up and began to get ready to make the trip when they heard a rustling from the tree line around the gorge. They all turned to see what was causing the noise except Elanor who was asleep.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things!", Alvin said as his eyes began to fill with tears. "If you are then I am too",Simon said as he and Alvin began to run towards the source of the noise. They reached the injured chipmunk and he collapsed into their arms and smiled, "Sorry for taking so long, but it was a long walk", his head fell limp as he passed out from exhaustion.

**YAY! He's back! You know what will make him feel better? If you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is the last chapter!**

The sound of a camp fire crackling filled Theodore's ears as he awoke to find himself next to a fire with Brittany and Jeanette siting next to him. "You're awake!", Brittany hugged Theodore. Theodore winced as pain went through his body from the tight embrace. Brittany saw his face contort in pain and let go, "Sorry." "Its okay", Theodore said as he sat up and looked around, he found it to be very dark, "What time is it?" "We don't know", Jeanette answered. "Where is Eleanor?", Theodore tried to use his right arm to prop himself up, he winced and noticed for the first time the splint on his arm. Theodore looked over himself to find he had bandages covering most of his cuts, though his fur was still matted with blood in a few spots. "Alvin and Simon went on ahead with her to get her to a hospital", Jeanette helped Theodore up onto the log that her and Brittany were siting on. Theodore's eyes went wide, "Hospital? Why? How bad was she hurt?", Theodore was almost frantic. "Don't worry she will be fine as long as they get her there fast", Jeanette comforted him.

"What about you, how did you survive? They said that you fell down that gorge", Brittany used her thumb to point at the gorge. Theodore ran his fingers through the fur on top of his head, "I don't know... I thought I was dead and when I hit the water I blacked out. I woke up to find myself washed up on a beach that was down river. Someone or something must have been watching out for me." "Wow", Brittany looked at Theodore in amazement.

"So whats the plan?", Theodore asked. "Well Alvin and Simon said that they would come back as soon as Eleanor was safe", Jeanette poked the fire with a stick. "How long ago did they leave?", Theodore looked at the sky hoping for some hint at the time. "About three hours ago I would guess", Jeanette looked up while she thought about the time. Theodore tried to remember how far back the closest town was, "They should be back by morning then. We should all get some rest until then." Brittany and Jeanette nodded in agreement and got into their sleeping bags. "Theodore... I'm glad that your okay", Jeanette zipped up her sleeping bag and went to sleep after her statement.

Theodore stayed up for a while poking the fire and thinking about Eleanor, _I hope she's okay. _

****Alvin&Simon****

Alvin pressed the pedal down as far as it would go while Simon was in the back seat trying to keep Eleanor awake, "Hurry Alvin!", Simon shouted. "I'm going as fast as I can!", Alvin turned the wheel causing the car to swerve around a corner, "Look up ahead we're almost there!", Alvin pressed the pedal harder hoping to get the car to go just a little faster. "Eleanor we're almost there stay with us. Theodore is waiting for you", Simon pleaded with her to try and keep her awake. Eleanor smiled weekly at the thought of Theodore being alive. She couldn't quiet make out who was siting over her all she saw was a brown and blue blur. With one more sharp turn Alvin slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of the emergency room doors, hoping out of the car without turning it off," We need some help out here!", Alvin shouted while he helped Simon get Eleanor out of the back seat and began carrying her inside.

A nurse who heard the commotion ran out with a stretcher, "Whats wrong with her?", she asked as she helped them put her on the stretcher. "Shes bleeding internally", Simon answered while they ran inside with Eleanor. They got inside and a few more nurses came to help, "I'm sorry you're going to have to wait here, I'll let you know as soon as we know how she is doing." Alvin and Simon both took a seat, Simon let out a sigh, "I don't like waiting..." "Me too, I wonder how Theodore and the others are doing", Alvin leaned back in the hard plastic chair.

****Theodore****

Theodore's eyes began to droop as he got sleepy. The fire was starting to die down. _I need to get some sleep_, Theodore thought to himself as he laid down on top of his sleeping bag. Theodore closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. He enjoyed the sounds of the forest around him, the wildlife moving around and looking for food. Theodore's calm was broken when he heard something getting a little to close to the camp, he sat up and looked around for the source of the sound. Theodore saw something move just out side of the tree line. He reached slowly for the back pack and rummaged around for something he could use. He found a small knife and brandished it. Theodore gently shook Jeanette with his free hand, "Jeanette wake up", he whispered. Jeanette looked at him with groggy eyes, "Yes Theodore?" "Don't make any sudden movements, there's something watching us", Theodore slowly pointed at the glowing pair of eyes in the tree line.

A medium sized cat lunged out of the tree line and went after Theodore. Theodore put his right arm up to block the cat and insistently regretted it when the bobcat collided with his broken arm. Theodore winced in pain and he scrambled to his feet, he held the knife out at the cat. The animal slowly began to circle around him. The cat lunged at him again and he ducked causing the beast to sail over his head and land behind him, the cat lunged at him before he could regain his stance. Theodore let out a scream in pain when he felt the cats claws pierce his back. Theodore fell down to one knee and the cat let go, it prepared for another attack and Theodore turned and swiped at it with the knife, slicing across its face and cutting out one of its eyes. The cat roared and stepped back. Theodore took the opportunity to lung at the cat and attempt a death blow. The stab met with the cats neck causing blood to gush forth. Theodore pulled the blade out and made another strike across the cats neck finishing the kill.

Brittany had awoke and was watching, "Theodore you saved us!", she shouted as she got out of her sleeping bag and hugged him from behind. Theodore winced as she held him tight. Brittany looked down and saw the the front of her shirt was beginning to get covered in blood, "Theodore you're hurt!" Jeanette was already getting the first aid kit from the back pack. She tossed Brittany a flash light, " Hold that on the wound so I can see how bad it is." With Brittany holding the light Jeanette pulled off Theodore's already torn up shirt off and looked at the wound, it was deep but not life treating. Jeanette grabbed some gauze and held it to the wound until she was sure that the bleeding had stopped. She dressed the wound with a clean bandage. "Thank you Jeanette", Theodore smiled at her and fell back onto his backside, "I think I'm going to get some sleep now...", Theodore laid his head down on his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

****The next morning****

Theodore awoke to find Brittany and Jeanette both were sleeping next to him. He put his damaged shirt back on and stood up and began to stretch his legs out. The girls began to stir and awoke shortly after Theodore did. The group took a few moments to collect their thoughts before anyone spoke. "Alvin and Simon should be back soon", Theodore said in a hopeful tone. Almost on cue Alvin came thought the tree line on the other side of the gorge, "Hey guys!", he called.

The three hurried and made their way across the fallen tree. Brittany hugged Alvin. "Is Eleanor okay?", Theodore asked after he hugged his brother. "Ya we got her there in the nick of time, now lets get you to a doctor, you look like hell."

****At the hospital****

Theodore was starting to get annoyed that the doctors insisted on checking him out before letting him see Eleanor. He winced as his wound from the fight with the bobcat was stitched up, as soon as the last suture was tied Theodore stood up and turned to the Doctor, "Can I see her now?" The Doctor nodded and led Theodore down the hall to Eleanor's room.

Theodore hurried over to the bed, "Ellie how are you feeling?", Theodore took her hand. "Probably better then you look", Eleanor and Theodore shared a laugh at her joke. The other four came into the room. Brittany and Jeanette both ran over to Eleanor's bed and hugged her. Theodore walked over to where his brothers were standing and gave Simon a hug. Simon hugged him back," We thought we had lost you." Theodore broke the hug, "So has any one called Dave to let him know the good news?" Alvin and Simon looked at each other and simultaneously slapped their foreheads. "I'll take that as a no", Theodore chuckled. "Let me... can I barrow one of your phones I kinda lost mine when I fell", Simon pulled out his phone and handed it to Theodore, "Thanks."

Theodore went out into the hall and dialed Dave's number. Dave picked up after just one ring, "Hello?" Theodore smiled, "We found them Dave."

**Okay that was fun story. Now as for whats coming up next. I have a Christmas story in the works that will be up on Christmas but nothing other then that until after the 25th and the reason is that the new wow expansion is coming out on Tuesday and I will playing that. You know I think FF should put in a journal function... who do we talk to about that? Oh and Review!**


End file.
